Alexander Dragonway (Angels and Demons)
Alexander Dragonway, also known as simply Alex, is the Nephilim son of Amelia Dragonway and the Greater Demon Lucifer Morningstar. For years, Alexander was raised by his mother in the mundane world until her untimely death at the hands of demons. Biography Early life Alexander was born to the shadowhunter and the Prince of Hell Lucifer Physical Description Alexander has the youthful appearance of a young man in his late teens with black hair that he initially wore in a ponytail though he eventually cropped it. His facial features are clean-shaved while considered to be very handsome and warm with smooth russet skin described being "great" as he never suffered from zits or blemishes and dark chocolate brown eyes. When pleading with , she stated that his eyes reminded her of "an adorable puppy". He is rather tall as he stands at 6'2" which tends to make him tower over many. Due to the vigorous training he underwent growing up, Alexander has a solid build with an lean but muscular and toned musculature which is evident by the broadness of his shoulders, . His voice is described as strong and confident as if he was always sure. Combined with his handsome looks and muscular body, he has earned a strong title for his good looks and is considered to be popular with the girls alongside a "charming and warm smiles" though he sometimes intimidating that makes it difficult for those around to approach or talk to him. described him as "bearing himself with great dignity that, combined with his build, gave him an intense, commanding air that many find difficult to ignore. When she was close to him, Isabelle described him as having pleasantly strong earthly scent. The most noticeable part of him is the series of tattoo-like markings covering the right side of his upper torso. Whenever he is upset or using his powers, his eyes become demonic as his iris turn a glowing crimson and the sclera are pitch black. He also possesses a pair of large jet-black wings on his back described to be a never-ending black. While the reason behind these wings isn't exactly known, it is speculated by Magnus that they are a result of his fathers status as a fallen angel. Tumblr mnl78nz2hs1s2d2jvo1 500.gif|Alexander showing his wings Filepicker-RdzZZzJQu643jfHkONcg red eyes.jpg|Alexander´s eyes when using his powers 6e6acb6ebad817b794806a44af520620.jpg Apparel Personality Tall. Dark. Intimidating. These are several things that tend to come to many people when they see Alexander and though he does little to dissuade such thoughts, these thoughts typically belong to those who aren't familiar with him as the few that are close to him describe him as someone different. With a laid-back yet reliable and strong personality, he is the kind of person who can manage to remain calm and keep their cool under pressure . For someone his age, Alexander has a surprising level of patience as he doesn't allow his rage to get the best of him especially when such emotions can result in the death of someone. As is a common characteristic among the dragonway family, he often displays nearly unmatched courage and toughness as he refuses to let anyone or anything intimidate him. He is often admired for this as this display is able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Much to many people's surprise and embarrassment though often to the enjoyment of several others including Isabelle, Alexander has very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. He has no problem talking to others if he is (or they) completely naked whether they are females or other males without giving off any signs of embarrassment. While this has often resulted in him being classified as a nudist or pervert, he simply has no problem with others seeing him naked. Above all else, Alexander treasures his relationships with his family, friends and loved ones as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. While he doesn't appear like it to many others, he gets considerably well with children as he will act as a big brother of sorts to them. He is especially protective over his friends and family as if someone openly threatens either one, his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous. In spite of his ability to remain calm and cool-headed in many situations, there are moments where he has became flustered and embarrassed. When it comes to people flirting with him, Alexander is rather dense as he tends not notice it and typically needs someone else to point it out or for the person to straight out tell him that their interested in him. To some people, however, they find this to be quite cute. Powers and Abilities Powers * Nephilim Physiology: As a Nephilim, Alexander possesses a variety of enhanced physical and mental abilities granted to him by the blood of Raziel in his veins. This includes enhanced strength, speed, agility, stamina, and coordination, which continue to improve over time and practice. ** Enhanced Strength: One of his most noticeable physical abilities and the one he often relies on the most is his raw physical strength, being much stronger . When angered, he has been capable of overpowering downworlders and even demons. ** Enhanced Durability: ** Enhanced Speed: ** Enhanced Reflexes: ** Enhanced Agility: ** Enhanced Stamina: ** The Sight: As a Shadowhunter, Alexander is able to easily see through most magical illusions and layers of glamour over reality ** Runic Magic: Due to the Angel Raziel's blood in his veins, he, like all Shadowhunters, is able to apply runes on his skin without any real danger. These Marks, in turn, give varied effects that served to benefit the wearer. Due to his demonic blood, he is also able to use demonic runes. ** Use of heavenly weapons: As a Nephilim, Alexander is able to perform tasks unique to his species, such as the ability to use and call on the power of angels for their seraph blades, as well as to handle any heavenly weapons or objects with effect, which would normally not work for other species. In particular, these are tools made of adamas and forged by Iron Sisters * Parabatai bond: Due to his parabatai bond with Isabelle Lightwood, Alexander is able to call on more strength in battle. and use certain runes or magic exclusive to parabatai. The runes drawn on him by or shared with Isabelle also have a considerably stronger effect. * Demonic blood empowerment: Due to being half greater demon and being born with pure demonic blood combined with his angelic blood, his abilities are increased to an significant degree that makes him superior to normal Shadowhunters. * Wings: Through the use of his wings, he is capable of performing an multitude of various feats. ** Flight: Alexander´s wings allow him to fly naturally through the air with great maneuverability and stealth. He can fly at speeds ** Wing Shields: For the most part, his wings are impenetrable and can be used as shields to protect him ** Wing Blades: When swung fast enough, the feathers of his wings are capable of severing flesh and eviscerate opportunity * Shapeshifting: Alexander is capable of making himself look more human so as to make him pass off as being human such as withdrawing his wings (though he has described the feeling as being "uncomfortable") Fighting Styles * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: * Expert Swordsmanship: Miscellaneous Abilities * Quick Learner: Alexander is a rather quick learner * Indomitable Willpower: * Multilingualism: * First Aid: * Cooking: While Alexander doesn't often do it, he has shown several times to be an adept cook. He makes burgers that (according to ****) are delicious with his daughter also being a fan of his cooking. Equipment Weapons and Tools * Steele: Following the death of his mother, Alexander was left a few of her belongings. One of these belongings originallly included her steele which he typically kept on his person and would sometimes use. He eventually passed on to his daughter on her ***** birthday as a gift. Black gold stele 2b.jpg 1784-1-1286435375.jpg Vehicles * Motorcycle: 8643cd2f1765619ff75af5582d77a8b8.jpg Relationships Family Lucifer Morningstar Bella Lightwood Alexander's only biological child is his daughter Bella who he accidentally conceived with Isabelle after one of their many sex sessions. Though initially uncertain about the child while she was still in Isabelle's womb which unintentionally gave off the impression that Alexander was uninterested in having the child, he quickly showed that he intended to be part of his daughters life as he didn't want Bella to grow up without a father in her life like he did. Allies and Rivals Romantic Interests Isabelle Lightwood When it comes to a relationship they have a friends with benifits situation which means when it comes to the bedroom there is no emotion nor attachments as it is simply about sex. This can end up becoming rather steamy/erotic and rough with scratches and bruises on both partners although no one else notices this due to the markings usually healing. However when it comes to outside the bedroom this is different. When it comes Isabelle, Alexander finds the Shadowhunter highly attractive in which his eyes will tend to wander and definitely has strong feelings for the her though this can be sometimes be purely based on lust while other times it can be romantic based but usually hides it. He is pretty friendly with her such as sometimes making a comment to get her to laugh and will even try her cooking despite her being a bad cook. He will sometimes act like a bodyguard of sorts and will step in if one were to get physically close to her. Along with many other females Isabelle finds Alexander hot and carnally irresistible which at times makes her impatient for them to get to the room and will notice him watching her at times, something she doesn't exactly mind and rather enjoys. Other then that she finds him to be a nice guy while appreciating his attempts to make her laugh and the times when he looks out for her. Quotes * "I'm here for the girl. And then I'm going to kill you. And you." Etymology Alexanders name is of greek origin and has several different meaning: "Defender of the people", "Defending men" and "Protector of men". The name was picked out by his mother as she believed that Trivia Gallery Tumblr n7s6laZ4Ec1smcbm7o1 500.gif Giphy 9.00.24 PM.gif Tumblr ouqiurse5L1tjz72bo1 500.gif Gff.gif Tumblr m0fivhXKXf1qd41g8o1 500.gif Tumblr lzyq8ug2bJ1qm70fso3 250.gif Source.gif Original.gif Original-1.gif Knv8.gif Giphy-9.gif 01cf3ce95d2758e5a731929f517761e8.gif Giphy-8.gif Giphy-6.gif Giphy-5.gif Giphy-5-1.gif Giphy-4.gif Giphy-4 9.16.32 PM.gif Giphy-3.gif Giphy-3 9.15.43 PM.gif Giphy-1.gif Giphy-2.gif Giphy 9.01.53 PM.gif BonyTidyBilby-max-1mb.gif Category:Characters Category:Skullguy123 (characters) Category:Storyless characters Category:Crossbreeds Category:Shadowhunters